Dean's Weakness
by Nurmengardx
Summary: Destiel. More fluff, some smut. Dean has a realisation.


Dean paced around Bobby's living room restlessly. Sam and Bobby had long since gone to bed, but Dean couldn't sleep. He had stayed awake, staring at the ceiling until he decided that doing something would make him feel better. There was a sound outside and Dean's head snapped up, looking at the door expectantly, and then cursed loudly when Castiel did not appear. Where was he? It had been at least 16 hours now and Dean was beginning to panic. He'd gone after Gabriel earlier that day, surely they'd have heard if anything had happened… Dean shook himself angrily. He wouldn't allow himself to think such things. He sighed and went to get a beer from the fridge when he heard a rustling noise. He turned and looked again, swearing profusely when there was still no one there. He got to the middle of the room when something large fell on top of him, smashing him to the ground. He gasped for breath as he pushed the mass off and pulled a gun on it. He released his pent up breath and lowered the gun, realising that Cas had finally returned. But something was wrong. Why was he lying on the floor? He scrambled back over to him and tried shaking him awake. When that didn't work Dean lifted him up and carried him to the spare room. He carefully placed him on the bed and removed his shoes. Cas' eyes fluttered open and he looked at Dean.

'Gabriel was stronger than I estimated,' he mumbled.

'That's ok Cas, just relax now,' Dean shushed and moved up beside his head to help him remove his trench coat and the jacket underneath. Cas went limp again and Dean loosened, then removed his tie. He didn't want it to strangle him or anything. Dean studied the slumbering angel's face and felt something flutter in his stomach. He stroked back a loose strand of hair from Castiel's face and made to leave the room. He got to the door when he heard a timid voice behind him.

'Dean,' he said.

'What is it Cas?' Dean asked softly, turning back to face him.

'Don't leave me,' he almost whispered. Dean sighed and looked at him concernedly. Something must have happened to him for him to be acting in this way, so he decided that leaving him in this state was not an option. He went over and sat on the edge of the bed. He had been sat for a matter of seconds before he felt a tugging on the back of his jacket; he turned around and found himself looking directly at Cas' puppy-dog face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he knew exactly what it was he wanted. Slowly and deliberately Dean removed his own shoes and jacket and slid into the bed next to him. Cas smiled and moved himself closer to Dean, snuggling himself into his chest. Dean instinctively wrapped his arms around his angel. _His_ angel? His heart thumped in his throat at the thought. The sound of Castiel's steadied breathing calmed him and they fell asleep in a comforting embrace.

Dean woke up in the morning, but felt so comfortable he didn't want to open his eyes. He listened to Cas for a while and realised he was awake. If he was awake that must mean he had recovered. So why hadn't he got up? He was still snuggled close, so Dean opened his eyes and looked down at him. Cas looked up and smiled and Dean smiled back. Then the unimaginable happened. Cas reached up and stroked his cheek. Dean froze in shock; he looked at Cas who smiled at him reassuringly. Dean took his hand and kissed it. Cas stared at him curiously and then extricated himself from Dean's embrace. He looked worried but the expression disappeared in a matter of seconds as Cas crushed his lips against his. Dean gasped and his heart thumped. He responded enthusiastically and pushed Cas against the bed. Cas moaned loudly and Dean took a shaky breath as he started undoing the buttons on Cas' shirt. Why was he doing this? He couldn't remember ever having these kind of feelings for a guy. But at this precise point in time it didn't matter. He stopped thinking as Cas took off his shirt and started kissing him all over. Dean shook and Cas took control, pushing him back against the pillows. His kissing became more passionate and small bite marks began to appear all over him. He finally grew too frustrated with his shaking fingers to undo each individual button and so ripped Cas' shirt clean off. Dean cupped his face in his hands and brought it down to meet his hungry mouth. Their waists circled each other and Dean groaned longingly as Cas nipped at his earlobe. His fingers snaked down and unclasped Dean's belt buckle. Dean clenched his hands unconsciously, leaving fingernail marks in Cas' back, however he didn't seem to mind, in fact it only seemed to increase his enthusiasm. Dean moaned again as Cas freed his hardened member from the denim prison that was his jeans. When had that happened? Cas grinned wickedly, an expression that Dean had never seen before. He closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. When he opened them again Cas' trousers and pants were completely gone and Dean's breath caught in his throat once again. He must have used some angel magic to get rid of them, Dean reasoned. Castiel pulled the covers over them, turned Dean on his side and hugged him tightly around the waist.. Dean's breath was coming in short gasps now. The dark was allowing him to concentrate somewhat more clearly. He wanted Cas. Badly. He was teasing him, kissing him up and down his back, wrapping his fingers in his hair. _Just get on with it,_ Dean thought impatiently, his whole body shaking in anticipation. No sooner than he thought it did Dean hear himself cry out loudly as Cas thrust himself into Dean, slowly at first so Dean could get used to the sensation, then speeding up as his own impatience took control. Why was this happening? Dean remembered all those times they had locked eye contact and he had felt a thump in his chest. Cas let out a long groan, anxious to make Dean come. Then he found it. Dean's 'spot'. He hit it over and over, making Dean shout louder and louder until Cas trembled and every muscle in his body contracted as he came in Dean.

'Dean…' he whispered hoarsely. Dean shouted the loudest he had so far, gripped the sheets around him tightly and let himself go. They both rolled onto their backs and lay there gasping for air. Dean looked over at Cas, eyeing the angel's tousled hair, and that's when he realised. He was in love with Castiel. Castiel, his angel. It wasn't men, at least he thought not, just Castiel. The most beautiful being he had ever seen. He smiled to himself and then realised that they should probably get up. He sighed and stood up, and fell back down again as his shaking knees refused to take his weight. Cas took pity on him and helped him up, supporting him until he regained his balance. Dean took a little longer on purpose so he could fully take in the graceful movements that only an angel could make. When he had had his fill he began rooting around for their clothes. It took them a while to separate their clothes, and Cas' ripped shirt was almost a problem, but Dean buttoned Castiel's trench coat over the top and they were finally fully clothed. They hugged briefly, but lovingly and Cas kissed Dean's forehead before they headed out of the room together. Dean was just pulling on his jacket when he stopped and stood stock still. Sam and Bobby were standing at the counter drinking coffee. Sam looked up and smirked when he saw them.

'Have fun?' he asked innocently.

'Shut up Sam,' Dean growled, deciding that it would be a good idea to check on the Impala, maybe sneak a quick one in the back seat. Cas seemed unfazed and went to get Dean a beer from the fridge.

'You better clean my sheets boy!' Bobby called to Dean, who blushed an angry red and stormed out of the room. Cas followed and when they had both left the house Sam and Bobby burst into fits of laughter.

'About time don't ya think?' Bobby chuckled. Sam responded by snorting into his coffee. At last Dean was happy, so Sam was happy.


End file.
